Waking Up
by Crazy-Bitch96
Summary: The Varden's war against Galbatorix has raged on for years. Eragon had no choice but to begin the New Order of Dragon Riders using the eggs on Vroengard. Follow the people of Alagaësia as they fight to overthrow the tyrant King.


The sudden song of a Blackcap shattered the peaceful silence of the misty, purple dawn.

A sleepy groan and the rustling of bed linens were heard next as a figure shifted upon an overstuffed down mattress. Carefully removing the muscular arm wrapped around its middle the figure sat, stretching its spine until it popped loudly. The answering groan from the other occupant of the bed prompted the figure to turn. Laying its hand lightly on the centre of its companion's chest, hardened and scarred from years of battle, a musical voice rang softly into the quiet space;

"Stay"

Pushing slightly on the muscular chest as if to reaffirm the command, she stood, for the figure was most definitely a she, and allowed crimson bed sheets to drop fluidly from her naked body.

Long, smooth legs, carrying hidden strength, flowed effortlessly into slim, shapely hips and from there to a subtly muscled stomach. Elegant collarbones sat atop the soft curve of her breast.

Her face was beautiful, if not slightly feline in appearance. Her sharp jaw tapered into a pointed chin and her easy grin gave her the mischievous air of some kind of sprite. Her straight nose and aristocratically high cheekbones, however, gave away her true nature. Her pointed ears even more so.

Arched eyebrows topped unusually expressive grey eyes and a messy, sleep ruffled mop of dark auburn hair created a stark contrast against her fair skin.

Her short stature placed her at about chin height on most others of her kind but her fierce reputation preceded her and the proud tilt of her chin contributed to the air of confidence which surrounded her, making up for what she lacked in height.

The second occupant of the voluptuous bed eyed the redhead's beautiful figure hungrily.

Reaching out he ran a calloused hand over her smooth curves, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss against the soft skin at the small of her back. Using his hold on her left hip he pulled his upper body off the bed and kissed her shoulder blade. On his knees behind her now he pressed a final kiss to her neck before hauling his sleep-ridden body out of the bed to stand behind his smaller counterpart.

Shaking out his shaggy head of dark hair he clasped his strong hands together over her flat stomach. The couple sighed quietly in unison before the smallest of the pair twisted her lithe shoulders against her partner's broader, more muscular, frame to stare into his deep mahogany eyes.

"I told you to stay"

The same melodic voice flowed forth along with an arched brow and an unimpressed stare. With a gravelly chuckle he leaned in, stealing a kiss from her soft, pink lips,

"I know"

She felt his deep voice resonate through her back.

A knock disturbed both occupants of the room and a voice slithered through the wooden door,

"The King demands your presence in the Throne room."

The male answered,

"Of course. We will leave immediately, Praxis."

"I will inform King Galbatorix of your impending arrival then, Master Dain,"

The voice oozed sarcastically. Dain could practically see the Shade's lip pull up into a sneer as his footsteps receded down the corridor.

Sighing, Dain allowed his arms to drop to his sides and watched as Addison moved away from him, in search of her clothing.

Addison stooped down and snagged her black breeches from the stone floor. She stepped into her boots as she drew the form fitting trousers up her pale legs. She pulled the leather strip that supported her breasts into place and slipped into her light, white tunic.

Dain was dressed similarly in soft, brown breeches and a tunic of a deep purple.

On a low table near the door of the bedchamber lay two brightly coloured swords, both were sheathed and both had ancient runes carved into the leather below the guards. One was a bright, shimmering white and the other a deep, resonating purple.

Dain strapped the purple blade to his waist and approached Addison with the other. He ignored her outstretched hand, opting, instead, to reach around her slim waist and fix her blade into place on her hip.

Dain searched Addison's stormy eyes, knowing her distaste for the King's pet Shade, before pressing a kiss to her willing lips. They clung to each other for as long as they dared before breaking away. A last embrace before they faced their cruel Master.

Both young riders made for the door with a mounting sense of dread.


End file.
